Moon Knight in Fairy Tail
by ShockingShadow
Summary: What happens when Moon Knight from Marvel is thrown into the Fairy Tail story line as a Devil Slayer?
1. Chapter 1

**Bold: Spells or Magic**

 _Italic: Memories or Thought_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Marvel or their characters.**

 _ **I only own my OC's and Ideas**_

 _Hell was collapsing because of the sheer amount of demons that were being created by smaller dark guilds, not many were strong but together were a force to be reckoned with. They were bloodthirsty, the few strong demons have a form called bloodlust, and only major demons could keep them at bay._

 _Three of the major demons decided to do something that would create some of the most powerful wizards ever known to man that would help the demons in time of need, The Devil Slayers. The Devil Slayers were incredibly powerful, they helped the major demons to keep the lesser demon army at bay before they could destroy hell and move on to Earthland. That was 400 years ago, just before the Dragon War that shook Earthland._

"The three devil slayers passed their magic down to their offspring and then down to their direct family tree, that is how I got my powers, The magic of **Lunar Devil Slaying**. I was not properly trained because I was stolen from my parents at a young age, the kidnappers had masks on their face so I couldn't use my secondary magic, **Archive Magic** on them. The kanji on their mask was the mark for 'Heaven' so I tried to find something using 'Heaven' as a keyword, the answer? Nothing. I was so frustrated that there was nothing bad on 'Heaven' so I mustered up my courage and pressed the 'restricted to council' button on my archive search lacrima. I was met with an image of a tower that was called 'Tower Of Heaven', I wondered what it meant so I scoured the page on tower of heaven. Then I found something, it was a tower that was in construction illegally for resurrecting something or someone with the use of a human sacrifice. I was shocked, I was scared, and I was most of all, alone. I tried to contact my family but one of the kidnappers saw me use my **Archive Screen** so I was knocked out'.

"That is my story so far Rob" I have been telling Rob my story for an hour but I knew the rest of the cell was listening as well. Rob was the only name I cared to remember at the moment, "well then, I apologize for my kids listening to our conversation but I thought it was vital so they could become your friends." He was waving in a sorry manner while talking and gesturing to the other kids that I didn't know. "this is Jellal Fernandes" Grandpa Rob was pointing to a blue haired male that was smiling widely," this is Erza Scarlet", he was pointing to a redhead that was blushing for some reason, "This is Simon" Rob was pointing to a raven haired young boy that was not paying attention to me but to Erza. I was paying attention to the rest of the people but then I fell asleep out of hunger and exhaustion.

 **Erza POV**

I was about to walk over but then I saw a dark aura around him, it was not evil though grandpa Rob said so I didn't think much of it until I had to go to sleep, but then my thoughts went back to him and his mysterious aura, I think he said his name was Marc Spector. I was drifting in and out of sleep when I heard mumbling, I looked over to see Marc waking up even though it was really late, "why are you waking up so late Marc?" I asked sleepily while Marc looked confused. "I'm always up at this time of night, I get stronger at night, I think father said I am noctreel? Nocter? Ah the word is Nocturnal!" he said after a few attempts of the word, "VAMPIRE" I shrieked accidently waking up Grandpa Rob, "Grandpa Rob! Marc is a Vampire! He is nocturnal!" I shrieked to Rob. "I am not a Vampire, Erza, I was taught to sleep in the day and be awake at night! You were awake when I woke up so that means you are a vampire! Rob she is a Vampire." Marc defended himself while accusing me at the same time. "You are both insane" Rob said while chuckling lightly at Marc and I's argument then it turned into full blow laughter when he saw our faces. "I think you're going senile Rob" Marc said while looking worried. "Erza go to bed, you need your energy for tomorrow" Grandpa Rob told me, "fine, but you have to go to bed soon as well though, ok?" "ok Erza, I promise" Grandpa Rob said, I walked over to my side of the cell and fell asleep almost immediately.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Marc then proceeded to tell Grandpa Rob that he was able to use **Archive Magic** but not his **Lunar Devil Slayer Magic** because he was afraid they would treat him as an outcast. Rob was shocked, _this kid was able to use such a unique magic at the young age of 14!_ "woah Marc, that is impressive! but under no circumstances will you use your magic here, okay?" "but why, this could help ou- Marc was cut off by a quick chop to the neck to make him unconscious by Rob. Rob sighed, he hated doing that to Marc but it was better than the guards knowing that he could use magic or else they would torture him until he couldn't use magic. Rob made Marc comfortable then went to lie down, he was feeling very guilty when he was falling asleep but that went away when he fell asleep

The next few weeks were hard for Marc, getting used to the hard work as a slave and getting to know everyone in their cell and a few others, Marc and Cobra became friends and they were the closest next to Erza and Jellal, then things changed starting with Jellal coming up with a plan to get out of the Tower Of Heaven, everyone eventually agreed and the plan was set in motion with Marc stealing a key from a guard while going back to his cell, that night all the cellmates were ready. Everyone was running through the maze that is known as the Tower Of Heaven and luckily they weren't found and they had found the docks, everyone was almost on a boat but a guard in a watch tower saw the kids and they were met with guards with magic staffs that held elemental magic and were captured and put back into a cell, Jellal was taken and tortured because he made up the plan and Marc was taken to the torture room as well, after two days Marc was thrown back into the cell that everyone was in. Grandpa Rob was the first to react and rolled over Marc to see a brand around his neck. Grandpa Rob fed Marc all his food and water while Marc was unconscious, then the next day Marc woke up and screamed, the scream was dry and was raspy, the scream woke up everyone, Cobra and Grandpa Rob were immediately by Marc's side feeding him and making him drink water.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was worried about the brown haired teenage but none more than Cobra, Rob and Erza, the three were incredibly worried about Marc but only Jellal was on Erza's mind. _Hopefully Marc is ok, I wonder what that red thing was around his neck? It looked like a tattoo but it didn't seem like a tattoo, there were burn marks around the mark. I'm scared for Marc but what about Jellal? Is he going to be okay? Will he have the same tattoo? When will he come back?_ The questions floated around in Erza's mind while Erza was whispering soothing words to the newly branded mage, Grandpa Rob was tending to Marc's wounds but was surprise that they were healing faster than normal. He was confused at first but then he thought of Marc's **Archive Magic** , Marc probably searched up a way of healing faster, it was a highly unlikely chance but he couldn't think of another way for Marc since he was only an **Archive Magic user** so he finished wrapping wounds and made Marc as comfortable that he could be in his current state. Grandpa Rob was content with he wrapped Marc's wounds so he went to his part of the cell to sleep, Grandpa Rob was asleep instantly because of the hard labor that day, little did he know that Marc was barely conscious when Grandpa fell asleep. "thanks Rob, I owe you one" Marc wheezed and coughed, he tried to stand up but fell back on to one knee, he scanned the room for Jellal but smirked when he saw Erza sleeping in the part where Jellal usually sleeps.

Marc stood up, determined not to fall down and looked at his new burning brand. He lied back down because he didn't want to fall and hurt others or himself, but eventually Marc fell asleep even though it was night, the next morning it was hectic, Marc accidently stretched too much and his bandages so Rob had to wrap more bandages and that would make them late so Marc ran to the place where he had that morning's labor, so Rob sighed and started walking to his morning's labor with Erza, and Erza could swear she heard Rob say "stupid teenagers, thinking they're invincible" but other than that the walk was a quiet one, quiet but comfortable." Hey Old Man! You're half an hour late, weren't you taught to follow orders?!" the guard boasted that Rob was his inferior but Rob had had enough "like I would take orders from scum like you!" The guard hit him until he was unconscious. Erza was proud of Rob to do that but also felt disgust aimed at the guard, then the guard noticed her and was surprised that there was a girl there, so the guard hit her on reflex, thinking that she was knocked out the guard walked over to her. The guard was shocked that the girl had begun to get a dark and mysterious, but good aura around her and before the guard knew it. Erza was there with a sword through is leg, the guard dropped to the ground and Erza hit him in the temple with the hilt of the magical sword. "Prisoners and slaves of the Tower Of Heaven this is the day we fight back! I have had enough of this torture! I am sure everyone else feels the same way! Right?!" Erza yelled out to the slaves. "YEAH" choruses of agreements were being called out as Erza Scarlet smirked. This was a rebellion. "TO OUR FREEDOM" the kids charged through the Tower easily knocking the enforcers out with the Erza leading them.

Marc's group was almost ready, Marc even found out that Cobra could use basic **Poison Magic** and he suited Cobra up with some armor they stole from the armory, that made Marc's squad ready. The battle was hard but Marc's and Erza's squads came out with only a few casualties, and Erza's eye was taken out but she said it was fine after she summoned a helmet out of her new **Requip Realm** so Marc didn't press her. Erza went back to get Jellal after the battle was over with Marc, but was shocked that Jellal was possessed by Zeref and Jellal said that he didn't want to leave but Erza wanted him to come so she walked over to him and talked to him but Jellal sent her flying with his newfound magic. Erza was shocked and started crying, making the now sinister Jellal laugh, but Marc was angry. Really angry that Jellal would hurt Erza who was somewhat of a sister figure to Marc, " HOW DARE YOU HURT HER!" while Marc used his favorite spell," **LUNAR DEVIL'S RAGE"** the attack struck Jellal and also destroyed part of the tower because the attack wasn't fully controlled, Jellal got a spell in his head thanks to Zeref and smirked as he struggled to get up," **HEAVEN'S TELEPORTATION** " Jellal used a spell on us that teleported us to the shore of a jungle, Marc sighed as he wanted to get revenge on Jellal for what he did to Erza and could possibly do to his friends back at the tower. Marc wanted to go back, he really did but he wouldn't have clue where to start, and Erza was looking at him angrily, undoubtedly for not telling her that he could use **Lunar Devil Slayer Magic**. _This is going to take a while_ , so he began to tell Erza his life story, all about him, his family roots, and of course, his family's magic.

 **Marc's POV**

 _That took a while_ , after explaining everything to Erza, she thought of something, the mark on Rob's back. Marc could remember it but faintly because he only saw a couple of glimpses if the tattoo, Erza said it was a tattoo for a guild called 'Fairy Tail' I had heard of it, my father was friends with their second master, Precht Gaebolg, so I searched 'Fairy Tail' in my search bar using my **Archive Magic** and the result was eventful, we found out where it is stationed in Fiore, a town called Magnolia, we found that there is a new master, Makarov Dreyar. So we thought about it and figured we should go to see if the master knew anything on the Tower Of Heaven, we started our trek and after a couple of weeks we made it to Magnolia. Erza was excited to meet new people but also nervous because she was afraid that people might not like her, I reassured her that "no one could not like you" and she gave me the brightest smile I have ever seen on her face. She ran ahead of me to reach Fairy Tail first so I chased behind her until she ran into an incredibly short man, the man turned around and saw Erza first and was immediately worried about Erza's eye, but before she was going to take her I interrupted "Hello Makarov, my name is Marc, and this little girl is called Erza" as I crouched down to Erza's height," I was wondering if we could join you're guild because we have been through some tough times the past couple of years" Makarov's facial expression immediately softened into a face of sympathy." Of course child you and your little friend are welcome to our family!" Rob had told Erza that Fairy Tail thought of one another as family and Erza passed that information onto me. We had been talking on the way to Fairy Tail and I didn't even realize we were here until Makarov kicked the doors open to our new family and our new home, "I brought new members today Mia" shouted Makarov to the barmaid I'm guessing, maybe because she is cleaning cups and putting food on tables.


End file.
